Silencieusement
by La plume rouge
Summary: Il y a certaines émotions, trop égocentriques, trop futiles, qui ne peuvent pas être clairement exprimées. En dépit du fait que ces émotions sont tout de même douloureuses. OS


**Un OS comme ça, qui m'est venu tout simplement.**

**DISCLAIMER : tout est à moi, évidemment.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je suis un petit canard boiteux.

Celui qui doit se taire et subir, toujours en silence. Celui qui observe les autres avec un sourire et leur donne de l'affection celui qui entend parler des autres, toujours en bien, et qui participe à cet éloge. Celui qui baisse la tête quand il remarque qu'on ne parle jamais de lui, mais qui se dit qu'il doit le mériter. Qu'il n'est peut-être pas assez bien pour eux. Pourtant il ne se plaint pas à quoi cela servirait-il, sinon à assombrir la mine de ses amis qui ne le tenait déjà pas en grande estime.

Oh, le petit canard boiteux n'a qu'une seule patte qui traîne il est un peu doué. Non, pas doué, pas véritablement, pas comme ceux qu'il admire éperdument. Seulement un peu. Il peut faire les choses biens. Mais vous savez, pas de ce bien que tout le monde s'arrête pour observer, pour pousser les hauts cris. Non, de ce bien qui arrache un hochement de tête qui traduit un assentiment presque neutre, ce bien qui reste normal et qui est considéré comme sans talent c'est juste bien, pas trop critiquable, mais un peu quand même. Ce bien _ordinaire_ qui fait de lui quelqu'un sans visage. Sans émotion. Sans sentiment.

Mais d'un autre côté, le petit canard boiteux ne fait pas vraiment grand-chose pour améliorer cette image. Il se cache quand les larmes roulent sur ses joues, pour éviter qu'on ne devine son malaise il faut dire qu'il est un peu stupide. De toute façon, que répondraient-ils, ses amis, à ce sentiment d'infériorité ?

« Oh, tu as plein de qualités, on t'adore tu sais. Alors arrête de te sentir comme ça, c'est vraiment idiot ! »

Le petit canard boiteux se sentira un peu mieux, réconforté. Pendant quelques minutes peut-être, avant de songer avec tristesse qu'une fois de plus ses soi-disant qualités demeurent comme lui : sans visage. Elles ne sont pas déterminées, elles n'existent pas vraiment ce sont le genre de qualités que l'on se doit de posséder pour ne pas outrer les gens, mais qui ne provoquent rien chez les autres. Alors quelque part, ce ne sont pas vraiment des qualités et il le devine un peu. C'est un peu comme ses prétendus dons.

Oui, il sait bien écrire, il sait bien dessiner. Mais ça reste « bien », vous voyez ? Toujours ce même bien neutre qui le caractérise. Ce « bien » qu'on retrouve dans « on t'aime bien ». Ce petit mot qui empêche de dire « je t'aime », qui tempère le sentiment d'affection ce genre d'affection qu'on prodigue justement à un petit canard boiteux, qu'on se sent presque obligé de donner pour ne pas paraître cruel, ou le blesser. Mais c'est justement cette affection du « bien » qui le blesse cela peut paraître totalement inconcevable, mais il aurait préféré qu'on le déteste. Au moins aurait-il eu des caractéristiques propres qui auraient provoqué _quelque chose _chez les gens. Il n'aime pas cette indifférence gentille qu'on lui accorde.

En revanche, il adore quand on lui dit « je t'aime ». Cette phrase qui fait éclater de petites bulles chaudes dans son ventre. Et il redouble d'affection, par peur de perdre ces gens auxquels il tient vraiment, avec sincérité, mais qui, bien qu'ils l'aiment, le considèrent toujours avec cette notion de « bien ». Parfois le petit canard boiteux se demande s'il n'a pas forcé les gens à l'aimer, puisque rien ne semble le différencier des autres. Cela ne le dérange pas vraiment, sauf lorsqu'il entend les éloges de quelqu'un auquel il tient il sait que cette personne mérite cette éloge, mais quelque part son ego narcissique ne peut s'empêcher de se demander « et moi ? Que dit-on de moi ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Il est gentil. Peut-être un peu trop collant, un peu trop affectueux. Mais il est gentil. C'est ça qu'on doit se dire de moi. Et c'est tout, parce que je suis « bien ». Et c'est vraiment tout. »

Alors peut-être que le petit canard boiteux devrait se contenter de ce « bien ». Qu'il devrait en être content et fier. Mais le petit canard boiteux a un ego trop grand, et tant pis pour ceux qui ne le comprennent pas, puisqu'au fond il ne se sentira pas mieux en se forçant à accepter cette sensation. De toute façon personne ne comprend cette sensation. Parce que tout le monde trouve ça _bien_. « Pourquoi te plains-tu que tout le monde te considère bien ? Tu as de bonnes notes, tu as des qualités. Arrête de te plaindre. » Peut-être que cela trouve la forme de plaintes lorsque les mots franchissent ses lèvres, mais ce n'est en réalité qu'une douloureuse sensation qui fourmille toujours quelque part, tapie. Ce n'est pas une plainte, c'est un appel à l'aide. Un véritable mal être.

Il ne sera jamais quelqu'un. Comme tous les autres, on finira par l'oublier, parce qu'il n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Il est _bien_.

Mais c'est tout.

Il n'aura jamais de véritables rencontres exceptionnelles. Et celles qui le sont le repoussent il se retrouve empêtré dans ses pattes encore une fois. Lorsqu'il avance un peu ses sentiments, lorsqu'il est certain que son cœur bat tellement fort qu'il est prêt à en craquer pour cette personne, lorsque les mots, incertains et tremblants, finissent par se former… c'est le néant. Evidemment.

Personne d'exceptionnel ne voudrait de lui. Il est juste bien.

Mais pas assez.

Mais vous ne comprenez toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas grave, personne n'a jamais compris. Et c'est peut-être ça le problème. Lorsqu'on est écrasé par un sentiment qu'on n'arrive pas à partager, qui pèse nuit et jour sur soi, sans qu'on puisse soulager sa peine, qu'on n'arrive pas à formuler puisque qu'on sait pertinemment que la personne ne comprendra pas… alors on fait comme si de rien n'était, puisque de toute manière il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. On paraît juste froid, on essaie de se rattraper tant bien que mal sans réellement y arriver. Mais de toute manière la personne ne cherchera pas à savoir. Puisqu'on est juste bien. On ne risque pas de faire de bêtise puisqu'on est quelqu'un de bien, avec un minimum de conscience des choses et des autres. Alors pourquoi cela vaudrait-il la peine de s'inquiéter de quelqu'un de bien ?

Pourquoi cela vaudrait-il la peine qu'on s'arrête un instant en songeant que peut-être, cette personne avec qui on discute par surface interposée se cache derrière celle-ci en essayant de placer de discrets « au secours » en sanglotant ? Pourquoi cela vaudrait-il la peine qu'on s'inquiète un peu et qu'on imagine que cette personne souffre, sans réussir à y mettre les mots ? Pourquoi cela vaudrait-il la peine qu'on prodigue à cette personne quelques conseils ? Pourquoi pas « Repose-toi un peu. Ça te fera du bien. Je m'occuperai de toi. » au lieu de « Tu devrais faire attention à cette personne. Je ne te dis pas ça contre toi, mais il faut faire attention à ce que tu dis. » ? Pourquoi devoir le faire, pourquoi ne pas avoir le droit un peu de souffler et de crier qu'il a besoin d'attention ?

Le petit canard boiteux est persuadé d'être très égocentrique. Et c'est ce qu'il est. Il cherche à tout prix cette reconnaissance stupide qu'il n'a pas. Pourtant lorsqu'il écrit, il prend le soin de mettre sans cesse des points pour que, lorsque ça ne va pas, personne ne remarque le moindre changement. Pourtant, lorsqu'il discute avec ses amis, il rayonne sans jamais oser faire part de son mal être. Très probablement parce qu'il juge que ce mal être est inapproprié et n'a pas lieu d'être. Sûrement parce qu'il ferait mieux de se taire, comme d'habitude. Il préfère écouter les autres et les aider puisque personne, pas même lui, n'est en mesure d'effacer ce sentiment. Il préfère être utile, se sentir utile auprès de ceux à qui il tient. De toute manière, il ne sert à rien d'autre, soyons honnêtes.

Et puis c'est très bien, ça, le silence.

* * *

**Review ?  
**


End file.
